Ben Mitchell
'1996-2010' Ben is born in March 1996, to Phil Mitchell and Kathy Hills. He had meningitis as a baby, leaving him partly deaf in one ear. Kathy and Ben left Walford, boarding flight to Cape Town, South Africa. Ben returns after 8 years living in South Africa, only to find out that Kathy, has died in a car crash. In Walford, he settles in to live with his half-brother and Kathy's son from ex-husband, Pete, Ian Beale. "Somebody help me" Eventually, he is finally reunited with his dad but has a dislike to his then-girlfriend, Stella, who starts to abuse him physically. Eventually, Phil and Stella are engaged. In July 2007, Phil and Stella's wedding day, Ben reveals all about Stella, making her committ suicide by jumping off a roof. His dad, later, is arrested for her suicide. Ben begins to take up dancing and passes an exam in order for Phil's approval. In March 2010, his half-sister, Louise Mitchell, turns up on the Square. Louise steals Ben's diary, suggesting that he's gay. Ben, who wants revenge, burns Louise's hand and locks her inside the summerhouse. Phil finds out and worries if he's abusing her as Stella abused him. Ben comes clear that Jordan Johnson, is bullying him. Phil advises him to fight back but takes it too far, as he lands Jordan in hospital. Ben soon lands in trouble with the Crown Court, who accuse him of abuse and they send him to a 12-month sentence in juvenile detention. 'Actions speak louder than words' Ben is released from prison and hits his father. However, Phil responds to his welcome by giving him a hug. His great-aunt, Glenda Mitchell, is pushed down the stairs after getting drunk at Ben's welcome party. He secretly talks to Heather Trott, his dad's girlfriend, Shirley Carter's friend, by making a fake profile on a dating website. He leads her to believe that someone called 'Kevin' is interested in her, but soon ends the fakery by saying that Kevin died in a motor accident. Heather knows Ben needs someone to confide in. His grandma, Peggy Mitchell, leaves the Square after the fire incident at the Vic, which a drug-addict Phil caused. Peggy encourages Ben to stay in Walford and make a fresh start. As a fresh starts, Ben start attending the gym with a boy called Duncan. It soons turns romantic as Ben kisses him. But Duncan leaves the Square, realising it was only for fun, leaving Ben distraught. Ben develops feelings for Christian Clarke, who is also gay but also 24 years his senior. He is mortified when Ben tries to kiss him. Ben admits the truth to his father, Phil, who is shocked and says they try and accept each other who they are. '"Happy Birthday Dad"' #Ben anonymously sends Phil several items related to his pastcrimes,convincing him that he has a stalker. Phil's girlfriend Shirley Carter (Linda Henry) discovers Ben's deceit,andis horrified when Philis arrested forthe murder of Kevin Wicks (Phil Daniels) due to evidence brought tolight by Ben. Phil is released due to lack of supporting evidence, and Ben promises Shirley that his hate campaign will end. He is delighted when Shirley buys him and Jay an old car to repair and race in. DCI Marsden (Sophie Stanton) re-opens the investigation into Stella's death and interviews Ben. He initially claims not to remember anything, but after Phil humiliates him for stalling the car's engine, Ben claims that Phil forced Stella to jump on the threatofbeingpushed. Phil makes plans to flee the country before he can be arrested, but is stalled by Ben, who reveals himselfas his father's stalker. The next day, Shirley is informed by Marsden that Phil has been charged with Stella's murder and will probably be sentenced to at least 20 years. When the rest of the Mitchell family discover Ben's involvement in his dad's arrest, they disown him and throw him out of the house. The next morning, homelessandlonely,Ben has breakfastwith Derek Branning (Jamie Foreman), who gives him money to keep him going. Later, Ben goes to stay with Ian Beale (Adam Woodyatt), his fiancée Mandy Salter (Nicola Stapleton) and daughter Lucy Beale (Hetti Bywater). While living with Ian, Shirley vists Ben and pleads with him to drop the charges against Phil,admitting that she regrets throwing him out andshe still cares about him. Ben asks her to leave, which she does. Ian later discovers that Ben lied to DCI Jill Marsden (Sophie Stanton) about Phil, but remains on Ben's side. When Ben visits Phil in prison, he tells his father that he will never forget what Phil has done and will dance on his grave after he dies. Months later. 'Heather's Murder ' Phil has just been from released from jail as Ben's story fallen to pieces and he want to take out his anger on his son for sending him there however when he get's into heather flat he find's out that ben killed Heather as he thought it she was the one who told the police he was lying about what he about his dad. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Kids Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Mitchell Family Category:Hills Family